


Too Funky

by momiji_neyuki



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Community: no_tags, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: 12. Pete/Patrick - someone loses a bet.”No no no, you need to sway your hips more!””I can’t fucking do it!”Pete kicked the shoes off and flopped on the sofa.”You got to admit he looks like Bambi on ice but not in the endearing way.”





	Too Funky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started in one direction with an interest in one song and turned into another one. I am sure you can guess the first song easily, but what about the one in the fic? The lyrics are a bit out of context cause i could not use the whole song in such a short fic. Still I think it makes impact. 
> 
> Check out the song and video for **Too Funky** here.

”Come on, guys, this isn’t funny anymore.”

”I think it’s hilarious.”

”You didn’t think I could win.”

Gerard smirked as Frank taunted Pete. He could still see Pete’s jaw drop when Frank did his death drop in front of everyone, the chiffon skirt flying up revealing the silk panties and garter. The applause and howls of approval could be heard throughout the club and that night it rained green all over Frank.

”But how am I supposed to do this? It could be dangerous you know?”

”What do you mean dangerous? It’s just Stump.”

”Yeah, but what if he turns out to be some kind of Karate expert?”

Gerard and Frank looked at Pete and both burst out laughing. Pete knew there was no way out now. He sighed and took the box from them grumbling about seeing them tomorrow.

”Bye, Petey.”

They both waved and Pete gave them the finger as he got in his car. He knew he wasn’t going home; he had one destination in mind as he put the car in gear and hit the highway.

*

*

*

”No no no, you need to sway your hips more!”

”I can’t fucking do it!”

Pete kicked the shoes off and flopped on the sofa.

”You got to admit he looks like Bambi on ice but not in the endearing way.”

Pete looked at Ryan and stuck his tongue out.

”Wow, that was mature.”

”Ry, stop. Come on, Pete, try again.”

Pete sighed and let Brendon hand him back the shoes. He slipped them back on and followed the taller man back to the wood.

”Now, watch me again. It’s like a pendulum. Back and forth, but you got to put a bit of attitude into it.”

Brendon waited till Ryan put on some music and then he took off. His walk had swagger, and it was nothing like he normally walked. He looked like he was stomping the runway in Milan. Brendon got to the end of the wood and turned, giving a look.

”Now you try. Listen to the music, feel the beat, be the moment. Think Iman, Naomi, Claudia, Tyra!”

”Okay, okay!”

Pete closed his eyes and took a second. He let the music wash over him. He listened to the beat. He imagined the five o clock shadow, the sunglasses indoors, the rasp of the singer’s voice. He felt it tingle his skin and before he realized it he was moving down the wood and at the end. He turned and gave a look and…

”By George, I think he’s got it!”

”Don’t call me…oh wait, never mind, movie line.”

Brendon rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend and gave Pete a look of approval.

”Now it’s time to slay that runway and get your man.”

”If it works.”

”Confidence, Pete, you are doing something that some only dream of!”

”Right right, okay, yeah I can do this.”

”See you Saturday?”

”Yeah, yeah, can I…I mean, how can you be sure they will use it?”

”Easy…Ryan’s the MC.”

”Oh!”

Ryan gave his first positive vibe to Pete and suddenly Pete knew it was going to be alright.

_***Time Stamp: Saturday Evening***_

Frank and Gerard were seated on the side along the catwalk. Frank leaned in to whisper in Gerard’s ear.

”Where did you put him?”

”Right at the end so he can’t be missed.”

”Excellent.”

”No, what was excellent was that blow job the I gave you this morning.”

Frank smirked. This was why he loved his boyfriend. He squeezed Gerard’s thigh lightly to say he agreed.

”So when is the crash and burn?”

Gerard had this glint of mischief in his eye as he turned to Frank, lacing their hands.

”That’s the best part, he is the last to walk!”

”How did you manage that?”

”I convinced the designer he would bring the house down.”

Frank was truly impressed now. If anything this would show that no one would ever be able to mess with them.

”Oh man, this is gonna be so good!”

”Yes, and oh look here comes Stump.”

Gerard pointed discreetly as Frank watched as the photographers took their places. Patrick Stump was from the Arts and Entertainment section of the New York Times and a long time crush of Pete’s. This was the most humiliating thing that Gerard and Frank could do to the cocky sports reporter. They’d had it with him making fun of them and their column about what’s new in fashion and saying that wasn’t real reporting. Now all his stuck up sports buddies from the other papers would see him and they would have their revenge.

”Oh man, it’s starting! I have never wanted to get to the end of a fashion show so much before!”

”Patience, grasshopper, patience.”

Gerard placed a soothing hand on Frank’s knee as the music started up and the MC spoke.

”Good evening, everyone, and welcome to the final show of New York Fashion Week here at Spring Studios. I am your MC, Ryan Ross, and without further ado, let’s get started!”

The crowd murmured as the lights changed and the MC moved and the models started to stomp the runway. Frank settled in to watch the show with a smirk saved for the end.

*

*

*

”I can do this, I can do this.”

”Five minutes, Wentz.”

”Alright, thank you.”

Pete stood up and steadied himself. He took one last look in the mirror as his makeup was touched up and his hair was checked. He took a deep breath.

”Okay, let’s go.”

* * *

It was coming up to the end and the last few models were ready to start. The music changed and Gerard smiled.

”I love this song, it’s perfect for stomping to!”

”You can just imagine the video in your head too!”

Frank and Gerard giggled as the lyrics hit the same time the model did.

**Hey, you're just too funky for me**

**I gotta get inside of you**

**And I'll show you heaven, if you let me**

Pete was last in line, but didn’t watch the other models. Instead he closed his eyes like he did at Brendon’s and just felt the music.

**Hey, you're just too funky for me**

**I gotta get inside (I gotta get inside)**

**I gotta get inside of you (so, when will that be?)**

”I feel like I could throw up.”

”I know, these heels are killing me.”

Pete listened to the models in front of him. It was nice to hear they got nervous too. He watched another leave the line before closing his eyes again.

**Baby, baby, baby, why do you do this to me?**

**I've got to know (I've got to know)**

**(I'm gonna be the kind of lover that you never had)**

**Hey, you're just too funky**

Pete heard the bridge and knew it was almost time. Brendon and Ryan had timed it perfectly as to which line he would walk to. The only flaw in the plan was he didn’t know where the petite reporter was sitting.

”Okay, Pete, go!”

Pete stepped forward and saw the flashing lights. He couldn’t see the faces though from the stage. One more breath and he walked.

**Baby**

**(Everybody wants a lover like that) Yeah! Yeah!**

**(Everybody wants a lover like that) Everybody, everybody**

**(Everybody wants a lover like that)**

**(Is that what you are trying to tell me?)**

Gerard was stunned. Pete looked better than he thought he would, plus he was stomping the runway like he was born in heels! He looked over at Frank whose jaw had dropped.

”Shit.”

”Fuck.”

They looked at each other and groaned. This was not the way it was supposed to go at all.

**(Everybody wants a lover, everybody wants a lover like that**

**Everybody wants a lover, everybody wants a lover like that**

**Everybody wants a lover, everybody wants a lover like that**

**Everybody wants a lover, everybody wants a lover like that)**

Pete got to the end of the runway and saw Patrick. He almost slipped at the end when the line that he practiced to came on and he threw open the robe and looked at a wide eyed Patrick with a smirk.

**(Would you like me to seduce you?)**

**You're such a, you're such a**

**(Is that what you’re trying to tell me?) Yeah! Yeah!**

Pete loved the look that came over Patrick’s face, but he only had a second to enjoy it before he turned and walked back. He hit the end and turned once more and looked at the audience as the last lines boomed over the speakers.

**(Would you like me to seduce you?) You're such a, you're such a**

**Yeah! Yeah!**

**(Would you stop playing with that radio of yours I'm trying to get to sleep!)**

*

*

*

”Wow, Pete congrats, you did it.”

”I really didn’t think you could do it but, man, you made those high heels work for you, bitch!”

”Thanks, guys, and you know what, I’m sorry too. I can see how hard fashion really is and…it is really news. Maybe not for everyone but that doesn’t mean I should put it down.”

Frank and Gerard hugged Pete, careful of their champagne glasses. Then they wandered off to do their job. Pete stood there grinning as he took a sip. He had learned a good lesson and probably would have never even tried if they didn’t trick him into that bet.

”Excuse me, Pete?”

Pete turned and saw Patrick standing in front of him.

”Hey, uh…did you enjoy the show?”

”I did. It was amazing. You…you were amazing too.”

”Thanks, Patrick.”

”So listen…I know I have a lot to do still for the end of Fashion Week, but I was wondering if we could get coffee next week maybe?”

”I would love that.”

”Great and uh…if you want you can wear the high heels, they make your legs look fantastic.”

Pete smiled and leaned in to whisper in Patrick’s ear.

”I might just do that.”

Patrick blushed and Pete clinked their glasses together. As they drank Pete saw Brendon across the room with Ryan. He lifted his glass to them and they returned it with a smile. Patrick offered Pete his arm and Pete took it gently.

”So am I Just Too Funky for you, Stump?”

”I don’t know yet, gotta wait till I get inside you.”

Pete lost his footing and went down hard taking Patrick with him. He didn’t even care. He laughed and grabbed Patrick, kissing him. Everyone applauded and Pete ignored them all.


End file.
